Bring on the Drabbles
by BoltonEvans
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles written by numerous good authors, all of them depicting the relationship of Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans. If you are looking for good work you have come to the right place. SLASH, MM TroyRyan…need I explain more?
1. He gently pressed his fingers

Disclaimer: We do not own High School Musical 

A/N: This is a collection of drabbles written by numerous authors on the TroyRyan Yahoo board. A drabble is a short 100 word story based on a topic. We will have several different drabble topics in the future. Some of the authors who are involved in this are: Mondler4ever, TillThatTime, Dragon Pants, FallingWithGrace, Dark Angel Kira, mordechaimalachai, Braids21...and I'm sure there will be more in the future. This is slash, so if you don't like it, don't humiliate yourself by reading it. If you would like to join the TroyRyan Yahoo group, here is the website: http/groups. We hope to see you there, and we hope you enjoy!

TillThatTime

* * *

Drabble prompt: "He gently pressed his fingers to the glass"

Prompt by: El Anderson

* * *

Penname: Dragon Pants

The guard led Troy to the visiting area, Ryan was already sitting there. He gently pressed his fingers to the glass and the blond mirrored his movement, matching his smaller hand to Troy's callused one. Picking up the phone, Ryan motioned him to follow suit, "How long?"

Troy shook his head, "I don't know, there has to be a trial first."  
Ryan looked down and didn't say anything.

"Just promise me Ry."

"Anything," His voice was soft but determined.

"Promise you'll be there, no matter what, promise that you'll believe in me, even though there may be no one else."

Ryan looked up, his dark blue eyes met Troy's clear ones, he nodded, and smiled slightly, "I promise."

Visiting Hours were over.

* * *

Penname: FallingWithGrace

He gently pressed his fingers to the glass, wondering when he had become so weak, so vulnerable to those around him. His eyes silently filled with tears as he breathed, his voice choked, softly on the pane, the window fogging around the marks of his fingerprints.

Everything had been so hard lately, and bluntly, Troy's inconsistency hadn't been helping. Sometimes it killed him that he had no idea who he was—the fact that he was so incomplete without Troy. He should be stronger than this, and it broke him to know that he wasn't—that he'd come crawling back to Troy, desperate for help once again.

* * *

Penname: Dark Angel Kira

Ryan gently pressed his fingers to the glass that separated him from Troy. He lay in a hospital bed,  
struggling for his life while doctors in white flocked around injecting fluids into his veins and pumping air into his lungs. Silent tears traveled down his cheeks and onto his clothes as he watched Troy struggle.

He was so sure that they'd make the championships tonight. But, Troy had had a cough all week, and when he collapsed on the court floor, Ryan thought he was going to die. "I knew I shouldn't have let you play"  
More tears ran down his face as the phantom echo of Troy's heart monitor stopped. Troy had died, and so had Ryan.

* * *

Penname: TillThatTime

Ryan's gaze was drawn away from the unintelligible scrawl on the chalk board as he caught a glimpse of the sports field that lay below the stained, school window. He barely controlled the sigh threatening to escape from his lips as he caught sight of a certain brown haired boy. Without even recognition of his actions his pale fingers released the grip on his pencil and he reached out towards the window.

He gently pressed his fingers to the glass in a futile attempt to be closer to a world that had been demeaned unreachable by someone like him. He was too afraid to blink as he watched the "Golden Boy"  
go through his daily ritual of exercise, for he feared that if his eyes closed, even for a moment, he would miss witnessing something that would never be his. He laughed silently at his pathetic and yet undeniable reason for existence as a stern voice pulled him from his reverie.

"Mr. Evans, the work is up here, not out the window."

* * *

Penname: mordechaimalachai

Troy was leaving today. Going off to college. Leaving Ryan behind. Last year had been fun. He discovered new things about himself and did things just for the heck of it because he was finally a senior.

Now, however, it was time to grow up. He was not a child anymore. As he was about to get into his car, he was stopped by someone shouting, "Wait"  
It was Ryan. "I just wanted to say goodbye."

The two boys stood for a moment in silence, and then Troy turned and got into to his car. Ryan watched sadly as the door closed. He gently pressed his fingers to the glass.

Watching Troy drive away, he thought, 'I'll never forget you, Troy. I will always love you, even if you can't say the same.'


	2. Just Like That

Okay so here are the next installment of drabbles (hope no one minds me posting them I'm bored) on the Ryan and Troy yahoo group. Reminder Drabbles are little bits of a story that could be expanded upon if chosen that are around 100 words (sometimes they get longer) based of a certain prompt, most of these are on Troy Ryan and their relationship. 

Dragon Pants

* * *

Prompt: "Just Like that" 

By: Dragon Pants

* * *

Pen name: Mondler4EvEr 

Just like that he walked out of my life. He had promised me everything. He promised me security, happiness, and a future together. And now I would get nothing. At that moment when he said those heartbreaking words, I wanted to die. He had said that we weren't working and that I was a burden on him and his basketball career.

I wanted to scream at him, "Screw basketball Troy! What about me"  
But I couldn't bring myself to say that to him. Troy Bolton had told me that he loved me. Well, Troy Bolton says many things. Troy Bolton is a liar.

* * *

Pen name: Dark Angel Kira 

Just like that, the game started. Troy stared fearfully at the speeding by arrows on the screen.Even for being on Light Mode, it was still hard. "I so wish I hadn't done this," he thought bitterly. Stupid truth or dare! Glancing over at Ryan, Troy's body seemed to stop instantly. He was on Heavy Mode and his feet looked like a blur. DDR wasn't Troy's strong point.  
Starting up another game, Troy switched his mode to "Standard" and with out thinking, started the game.

Fumbling with his legs, Troy lost his balance and fell onto Ryan. Everyone around them started laughing, but for the two on the floor, only their lips were laughing.

* * *

Pen name: mordechaimalachai 

Ryan was ecstatic, Troy had agreed to go out with him! As he walked outside the school to meet Troy, he couldn't help but repeat, "He said yes!" over and over in his mind. They agreed on a time for their first date and Troy got into his car to go home.

Ryan turned and began walking over to Sharpay when he heard screeching tires and a lot of screaming. He turned and stared in horror as a huge SUV slammed into Troy's car, and he knew there was no way Troy could have survived. He was deaf to the screaming of all the other people in the parking lot, and blind to everything but the twisted hunk of metal that had once been Troy's car.  
Just like that, Troy was gone from life again, and now he would never get him back.

**

* * *

Winner**  
Pen name: TillThatTime

He doesn't want to believe what he sees in front of his eyes. He doesn't want to have to understand the horrible question of, "why"

It would be simpler to just look away. It would be simpler to just live in oblivion, but then again since when is life ever simple?  
The blinding rage that he feels is running in a flood down his cheeks. However, even with his blurred vision he sees them there. He sees the look of shock on their faces. He sees the look of apology on his face. They quickly go to cover themselves, in shame. As if covering themselves would fix it all. Oh God, how he hates him.

"Happy anniversary, Ryan." His voice trembles as he throws the wasted gifts to the ground and he watches as they land at Ryan and Chad's feet.

And just like that, Troy's world came to a sickening halt.

* * *

Pen name: FallingWithGrace 

Just like that, it was all over. Ryan ripped himself from Troy's reaching grasp, tears already coursing their way down his flawless cheeks, holding his ripped shirt protectively around his chest,  
covering his bruised lips with his fingers, and pulling his pants up around the blood spilling down his legs.

"I said I don't want to," his voice a whimper of betrayal. "I thought you'd listen to me. I thought you loved me"

And then, Troy could only watch as Ryan stalked away, his head held up high and regal in the epitome of dignity. As Ryan disappeared, Troy realized the extent of what he had done, and only then when it was too late was when a choked whisper escaped from his throat. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Pen name: Braids21 

Troy fumbled backwards into the wall as Ryan fiercly pressed his lips against Troy's.  
Just like that, with one simple kiss, Troy's whole outlook changed.  
He never knew he could want someone, especially a boy, so much. The lust had completely overtaken his mind.

Troy kissed Ryan back with an equal passion, wanting to taste everything he could of Ryan. The two continued their lust-filled lip lock, fiercely competing with each other as to who had control of the kiss, completely oblivious to anyone around them.

* * *

And there we have it, keep posted for the next set! Interested in being apart of our drabbles? Join our group, http/groups. 


	3. In the end, all that mattered was

**Disclaimer: **Do you actually think that we own this…cause we don't.

**A/N:** Here is the third installment. We actually had a tie for first place between Dark Angel Kira and FallingWithGrace, so congratulations to them! If you would like to join our TroyRyan Yahoo group just go to our profile and click the link. You can even participate in our drabbles if you would like! Enjoy! Much Love!

TillThatTime

* * *

**Prompt: **"In the end, all that mattered was….."

By: Dark Angel Kira

* * *

**CSI Slave**

Ryan knew he had to stop crying for Troy, if for no one else. Everyone kept patting him on the shoulder, not really understanding why he was there. They probably assumed that he was just another classmate.

Ryan bit his cheek as he realized that no one knew that Troy had been his one true love… not to mention his first and only lover. If only Troy hadn't been so stupid… if Ryan had walked in three seconds earlier, maybe he could have ended it in time… but instead, his head was now burning with images or those blue eyes staring back at him… so cold… so empty. Ryan kept trying to think of reasons to go on, but his mind was blank. He knew that in the end, all that mattered was Troy's limp body lying in the coffin.

* * *

**Dark Angel Kira**

(winner)

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Well, love  
never happened like this at all, but strange things  
always happened around those two. Like sometimes,  
students would catch them stealing glances at the  
other in class, and one thing that really tipped it  
off was when Ryan tripped, Troy was right there to  
pick him back up--before Sharpay.

But, in the end, all that mattered was that in their senior  
year they hooked up. No words of hate were tossed  
their way. They knew, everyone knew, they loved each  
other. So, when they'd see them kiss in the halls,  
hold hands under the table at lunch, or when Sharpay  
would accidentally walk in on them, all knew it was  
love.

* * *

**  
Mondler4Ever**

I'm leaving for college tomorrow." Troy said to me.

I couldn't believe it. The love of my life was leaving.  
I wanted to cry and beg for him to stay. But I just sat  
there in silence as he continued to pack the last of his  
belongings. It was getting late so I got up to leave but  
before I left his room he pulled me into a deep  
passionate kiss and told me that he loved me and  
that he would be back soon. I nodded and left.

In the end, all that mattered was that I would be  
here waiting for him. That's how much I love him.

* * *

**TillThatTime**

It started off in small glances, and a feeling in the pit of his  
stomach. Just meaningless little catches of the eye and small  
blushes against cheeks, but soon the little infatuation, that seemed  
so harmless in the beginning, grew into an obsession. Glances became  
stares, blushes turned into jealousy, and a crush formed into a big  
problem. Desires began to take hold until there was nothing else to  
feel. Eyes haunted him in his dream and soft lips played out in his  
fantasies. It grew to be too much. _Too_ much.

He doesn't really see the boy whimpering beneath him. He does not  
hear the cries of "God no…" and "Please stop…" because it feels so  
good. It's all he wants. It's all he can do to end it, because it  
has to end. He can not go on feeling this way…

He finishes and quickly cleans himself off and as if for the first  
time he notices the boy who lays broken on the cold tile floors.  
There would be guilt if it wasn't flooded by sheer elation.

Ryan would press charges, he would go to jail, but in the end, all  
that mattered was that Troy had gotten what he wanted.

* * *

Dragon Pants

Cold, he was cold, that's all there really was to it. Ever since he  
left him that's the only feeling that reached the surface. He had  
just began to open up, become comfortable in his own skin.

Then one action just stopped it. And in the end, all that mattered was  
nothing. The look in the other boy's eyes when he said, "I love  
you," was enough to reduce him to nothing. He was just a toy in this  
game. A small piece of a much larger ideal. And when it mattered the  
most, when he needed those comforting arms, soothing voice,  
reassuring smile, all he got, was nothing.

* * *

**mordechaimalachai**

Some days Ryan felt so angry he wanted to break something. Those  
days he threw things and yelled at anyone who came near him; even  
Sharpay had a hard time calming him down. He hated those days. But  
at least they made him feel alive.

Other days Ryan wondered if God hated him. He would sit in his room  
and stare at nothing for hours on end. Not even Sharpay could reach  
him on those days. The world would fade away, and wondered how real anything really was.

In the end, all that mattered was that Troy didn't really love him  
after all. He had made that abundantly clear before he left. His  
love had been just a lie.

* * *

**FallingWithGrace**

(winner)

In the end, all that really mattered was the gratefulness in Ryan's  
blue eyes. The nervousness that crossed his face as Troy first  
entered him, the loyalty that promised Troy nobody had ever touched him and Troy was the first.

It didn't matter anymore, the hurtful words that lashed towards them,  
the cruel beatings that stood vividly across Ryan's skin before Troy  
got revenge, the way Ryan sobbed into Troy's shoulder after school.  
All Troy could focus on was the burning passion as their lips met,  
the way their bodies touched. Ryan's hand clutched hard in Troy's  
as they managed to find the strength to survive tomorrow.


	4. He Felt Nothing

Standard Disclaimers apply.

More drabbles! Yay for us! So here is the fourth one. Reminder to people, drabbles are around 100 words (although for us they seem to be more around 150 words) based off of a prompt, and posted on our Yahoo Group.

Dragon Pants

* * *

Prompt: "He felt nothing" 

By: mordechaimalachai

* * *

Pen name: Dark Angel Kira

He felt nothing. He hadn't in years; so why when Troy  
would hug him at school he'd feel a surge of energy?

"Ry?"

"Hmm? What do you want Tr--" Pressing his lips to  
Ryan's, Troy felt his whole life piece together.Holding Ryan closer to him, he smiled down at him.  
"I love you, Ry."

Looking at Troy for a moment, Ryan decided that being  
numb and lonely wasn't his life style. Leaning up to  
kiss Troy, Ryan rasped out an "I Love you" under his  
breath.

* * *

Pen name: mordechaimalachai

He felt nothing. At least, that's what he told himself. Whenever he  
saw those eyes, or that smile. Whenever he heard that beautiful voice,  
raised in song for the world to hear, or low with laughter at a private  
joke. Feelings were dangerous then, so he wouldn't allow himself to  
feel.

But alone, he could admit, at least to himself, that he was different.  
When he would bring himself off and Troy's name would slip unbidden  
from his lips at night, he could not hide from the truth. But then day  
would come, and he would shove that truth to the back of his mind,  
unfeeling once more.

* * *

Pen name: Dragon Pants

Nothing... He felt nothing, it was crazy, insane, after all this  
time he felt nothing. What was wrong? He was the basketball star, he  
was supposed to be the best, and now that he'd blown what was quite  
possibly the biggest game of his life, he didn't care. Troy walked in  
the locker room head hung with the rest of his team, but it wasn't in  
shame, he was thinking, hard. He was startled out of his thoughts when  
Chad flipped over the bench, "DAMNIT!"

Troy patted him on the shoulder, "It was just a game."

"Just a game? A GAME! That was the biggest game of our lives Troy.  
Then again, it's all just a game to you isn't it?"

**

* * *

Winner**

Pen name: TillThatTime

He held his hand as he struggled for each breath. He kissed his  
tears when the pain killers would start to wear off. He handed him  
water when his throat began to dry. He did everything there was just  
to make him better, just to bring him one more sunrise and one more  
sunset. He had to fix this, he had to or his love wouldn't be the  
only one to die. He needed to save him. So he worked at it, he cried  
over it, he missed eating and sleeping because of it, and by the  
end, he felt nothing but anger.

He watched as Troy lay in the hospital bed as the AIDS began to eat  
away what was left of his whole world. He slammed his fist against  
the wall, startling Troy in the process.

"You're not doing this. You're not fucking dying on me. I wont let  
you!" His voice was coming out in gasps as he tried to keep the hot  
tears down. Troy looked at him for a long time before he spoke, and  
then he began to say those words that Ryan had heard so many times  
before. Just a mindless poem. Just a damned prayer.

"God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I can not change."  
Troy's voice was strained and Ryan felt his already shattered heart  
began to break, but he tried keep his voice strong.

"Troy, don't give me that garbage right now." despite his attempts  
his voice still shook. Troy proceeded as if he didn't hear.

"Courage to change the things I can." The tears now flowed freely  
down Ryan's cheeks.

"Please Troy, stop. I can't handle this right now." Troy just smiled  
as he continued on with the last words.

"And the wisdom to know the difference………Ryan, you can't fix this.  
I'm dying and there is nothing you can do. You have to understand  
that." Ryan didn't understand how someone could be so at ease.

"I can't lose you." Ryan said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Troy cocked his head to the side as if he was confused then a small  
smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"In death, not everything will die." He said in resolution before  
grabbing Ryan's trembling hand and bringing it to his cracked  
lips. "Love, does not die."

* * *

Pen name: FallingWithGrace 

He felt nothing until the only person who truly cared about him turned  
against him. "How can you be in love with Troy? He's mine and he's  
not gay Ryan. He's not a fag like you." Sharpay stared at him in  
disbelief, her fingers pressed rigidly against the door. She  
approached him and slapped him hard across the face and that was when  
Ryan started to feel as his twin left the room, a flip of her blonde  
hair behind her. He'd ignored all the pain in the past, the hateful  
words, the people who tried to destroy him, kill his dignity and break  
his soul. But now, facing the one person who had always been there,  
the one who had always supported him, that was when he started to feel  
something that he should have felt all along.

* * *

Pen name: CSIslave 

Ryan could take the beatings from his classmates; he could take the endless verbal abuse from his parents. There was one thing he couldn't take; Troy's blissful ignorance to his feelings. Finally, one day, it became too much for Ryan. He pulled Troy aside in the hallway, nervously ringing his hands.

"What do you want, Evans?"

"Troy... I think I love you." Troy's expression was shocked. He backed away slowly, returning to his circle of friends, joining back into the conversation like nothing had happened. Ryan followed him, on the verge of tears. "Troy, please..." Troy whirled around, his eyes burning.

"I hate you, you stupid faggot! Get out of here!" Ryan obeyed, tripping over his own feet, his vision blurred by tears. As he fell through his front door, rushing to his bathroom, Ryan continued to sob as he swallowed as many pills as he could fit into his mouth. As he lay down on his bed and waited for everything to end, Ryan realized that he hadn't been alive for a long time. For so long, he felt nothing but love for Troy... and now that that was over...

it was all over.

* * *

So? as always tell us what you thought. Don't you just love all the different ideas? 


	5. Make Your Own Kind of Music

Prompt: "Make your own kind of music."

FallingWithGrace:

You said you loved me. You said you'd always be there, didn't you  
Troy? You said you needed me, that you never would leave me. You  
promised me, Troy. You promised me that, and you lied. As you were  
making love to me, you were making your own music somewhere else.  
Don't deny it, I know. I was there, hiding in those shadows while he  
groaned and held you close. And you told him you loved him, just like  
you told me. Well, I'm gone now, Troy. I hope you'll be happy.  
Enjoy life without me.  
Troy's eyes filled with tears as he dropped the crumpled letter to the  
ground next to the body of his lifeless lover. Ryan's body was limp,  
his eyes lifeless, and the blood seeping out from under his head, the  
bloodied gun clutched in his fingers. Troy reached down and took the  
gun in his own hands, saying one last goodbye to the world.

Mondler4EvEr:

Ever since they had started dating, Troy Bolton had always depended  
on Ryan Evans. It may have seemed a bit bizarre because many people  
may have thought of it as the other way around. When Troy had first  
decided to come out of the closest to his friends, he had been the  
shoulder that Troy leaned on when most of his friends turned their  
back on him. He was Troy's rock.

"You know, one day you're going to have to make your own music."  
Ryan said to Troy one day. Troy just starred back at him knowingly  
and rested his head on his chest. He knew that he couldn't depend on  
Ryan forever, but he knew that it never mattered because they were  
both deeply in love with each other.

CSI slave:

-winner

Troy hugged Ryan close as they swayed in the middle of the dance floor. They'd been leading a secret life for one year now, and had decided to come out at their senior prom. The banner above them displayed the prom's theme that year.

"MAKE YOUR OWN KIND OF MUSIC."

Ryan kissed Troy's neck gently. The school had wanted to celebrate diversity, but their love went beyond that… as the rest of the room faded away, they stepped together to a tune only they could hear. Creating their own kind of music, sure… but, more than that, creating their own haven of each other's love


	6. But to Him

Here is the next installment guys, you may notice that we have some new authors, how cool is that. So here we have it more drabbles as always read a review, because you think we're awesome... or atleast our writing is awesome. Please?

Dragon Pants

* * *

Prompt: But to Him... 

By: Mondler4EvEr

* * *

**DarkPhoenix1987 **VvVNew Author VvV 

He meant many different things to many different people. To his team he

was a leader; to the girls, he was someone they wished they could get close

to; to the boys, a god of which they all wished they could match. Those

who rivaled him, he was someone who they would remember for the rest of

their days. But to him, to Ryan, he was everything. He was his entire

world and when he looked into those bright blue eyes he felt all his

problems melt away and he knew that only in Troy's arms would he

forever be safe.

* * *

WINNER 

**Dragon Pants**

Ryan Evan's wasn't the loudest person, nor was the the smartest, he

wasn't the brightest, and had probably never been the best at

anything. There were a lot of different things about Ryan that many

people over looked, he was one of those that was always part of the

crowed, in it, rather than ahead.

But to him, Troy Bolton, none of that mattered. Simply because he was

in love. And to him, Ryan Evans was the best hope ever given to him,

because of it, he felt that he could conquer the world, or at least

dream about it.

* * *

**mordechaimalachai**

Chad was normally a very calm person. Not much would set him off. A

few things, however, he just couldn't stand. He was okay with Troy

trying out for the musical. He was fine when Troy would ditch his

friends to eat lunch in his little garden space. But he was not happy

about Troy dating Gabriella.

Everyone else said they were the perfect couple. They were so right

for each other. But to him, they were wrong. Troy didn't even like

girls; he liked Ryan. He was just to weak to admit it to anyone but

Chad, his closest friend.

Most things Chad could deal with, but love, that was not a game. Love

was not something you could just throw away, and Chad decided it was

high time Troy realized that.

* * *

**Sweet Fame **VvVNew Author VvV 

Even though Ryan has always been known to stay in the shadow of his

sister, he was a lot of things to everyone. To Sharpay, he was the

supporter in all her endevours. To Kelsi, he was the star in all of her

playwrites. To his fellow classmates, he was nothing more than the Ice

Queen's fag bother whose in all the musicals with her.

But to him, Troy Bolton, Ryan was everything. Ryan is his shield from

the storm, the love that keeps him secure and warm, his strength to be

the best, and his will to never give up. When Troy's down, Ryan's

always there pushing him to the top. He didn't care what others

thought of Ryan, as long as Ryan stayed the way he was. With

Ryan by his side, Troy felt like life couldn't get any better

* * *

As always please read and review. We also have a live journal community now, it's called hsm(underscore)troyryan so join if you have a live journal! 


	7. His heart was pounding

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Ok so here is a new installment for Tryan drabbles. I don't know what else to say so…please read and review! Enjoy!**

**Also there is a tie for the winner. They are Dragon Pants and Dark Angel Kira. Congradulations!**

**Mondler4EvEr**

* * *

**Prompt: His heart was Pounding**

by: Braids 21

* * *

Pen name: Braids 21

His heart was pounding. Ryan never thought he'd ever get this close to  
Troy. It was like all his dreams were coming true. Troy Bolton was  
touching him. No, Troy Bolton was HUGGING him! He felt the two hard  
thrusts, and it was over all too quickly.

But wait! Now HE got to hug Troy. A small smile spread across his face  
as he wrapped his arms around Troy's waist, 'accidentally' brushing  
his hand a little too low as he searched for Troy's belly  
button, which he finally located. Two more hard thrusts and now it WAS  
all over.

Oh well. Hey, if learning the Heimlich Maneuver got him this close,  
Ryan couldn't wait to learn CPR!

* * *

**WINNER**

Pen name: Dragon Pants

His heart was pounding, it went faster and faster as the little girl  
got closer and closer. Ryan clutched onto Troy's shirt, "No! Don't go  
in the basement, that's where bad things ALWAYS happen!"

The taller boy laughed a bit and rubbed his back. Ryan let out a  
little whimper that sounded pathetic even to his own ears, "This is  
all your fault, I'm going to have nightmares."

Troy pushed him back to look him in the eye and raised his eyebrows,  
"My fault? You're the one that thought watching a scary movie would be  
romantic."

"That's before I knew how scary it would be!" He resumed his position,  
face buried in the athletes chest.

Troy laughed again, and pulled the other boy tighter into him.

* * *

**WINNER**

Pen name: Dark Angel Kira

His heart was pounding. Thumping fast in his chest as he fell forward, off the  
top of the school and into his death. The wind gushed past him as gravity pulled  
his body forcefully down to the ground, impending his death. Tears streaked his face as  
Troy's face haunted his sigh, turning to smile at him with his trade mark, one hundred dollar smile. It hurt to know that Troy couldn't let go of Gabby. So, this was the only way. The only way to free himself from the torment of Troy Bolton.

Slamming into the ground, Ryan felt every bone in his body break.  
Thousands of cries echoed through the air. "RYAN!" A familiar voice cried. As a hand  
rested on his arm, Ryan wanted to scream out in pain, but all he could think was that Troy was before him. Tears falling from his face. "No... Don't go. I need you." Pressing a small  
kiss to Ryan's lips, a loud roar erupted behind him. Troy's breath chocked as Ryan's eyes slowly slipped away, into the light. "I love you."

* * *

Pen name: mordechaimalachai

As Ryan snuck into the boys' locker room, his heart was pounding so  
loud he was amazed no one heard it. He had known it was a bad idea  
to tell Sharpay he had a crush on Troy Bolton. She had immediately  
dared him to spy on Troy when he was showering in the boys locker  
room after basketball practice, and ever since they were kids,  
neither of them had ever turned down a dare from the other one.

Sneaking along the rows of lockers till he could see the showers,  
Ryan cursed Sharpay. Troy was just stepping into the showers, and oh  
god he looked so good. He couldn't stop himself from moaning, and he  
knew several people had heard because they turned towards his hiding  
place and got very quiet.

Fleeing from the locker rooms, Ryan swore he would find a way to get  
back at Sharpay.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope that you liked it. So can please review and tell us what you thought? Thanks!**

**Mondler4EvEr **


	8. It was so very unexpected

More drabbles, what fun! We have new ones like every week/week and a half or so, it's great times. You should join us. The link to the site is on our profile.

Dragon Pants

* * *

Prompt: It was so very unexpected... 

by: mordechaimalachai

**

* * *

WINNER**

Mondler4EvEr

It was Ryan and Sharpay's 18th birthday, and I wanted to give them  
the perfect gift, well actually it would be mostly for Ryan, but I  
think that Sharpay would be happy with it too. It took me forever  
to figure out what the gift would be. It was so very unexpected for  
me to think this hard about a gift. I wondered what Ryan would want  
most in the world. It took me forever but I finally figured it out.

"Time to open presents!" Sharpay said excitedly. It seemed like  
forever until it was my turn to give my gift because Sharpay had  
invited basically everyone.

"Troy, it's your turn." Ryan told me.

"Well, my gift is something you can't wrap. So…well I wanted to  
give, you, Ryan the perfect gift and of course Sharpay will like  
it." I said and everyone was staring at me. I took a deep breath and  
continued, "Um…I need Ryan to come and stand by me." Ryan looked at  
me smiling, he might have a clue as to what I'm about to say. He  
walked over to me and I took his hand in mine.

"So guys…well Ryan and I are together. As in a couple." I said  
smiling. People were silent for a few seconds before giving us  
congratulations. I looked over to Ryan who was smiling wide and  
Sharpay was doing the same. I pulled Ryan into a hug.

"Thank you." He whispered in my ear.

"Anything for the birthday boy." I whispered back.

* * *

SweetFame 

It was so very unexpected how they got together...It all  
started at a pool party Sharpay and Ryan were keeping. Now, in a  
school full of homophobic jocks, one can expect Ryan Evans to be a  
target to humiliate. At thet time, Troy was talking to Gabriella in  
the pool. That's when he heard a yell.

"Aaahh!"

Troy turned around to see Ryan Evans go face first into the pool. he  
looked up to see Chad and Jason laughing.

"Oooh, did the poor little fag get his hair wet." They teased.

Troy tensed up with so much anger. He got out of the pool. "What the  
hell do you think you're doing, Chad?"

"Look, dude, he's a fag. He had it coming."

"Just like you had this coming."

"Had what comin-"

BAM! Troy punched him so hard he feel back into the pool himself.  
THen... he punched Jason.

"And you had that coming for... for always following Chad like his  
little bitch."

He walked over to help Ryan out of the water. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah." Ryan said smiling. "Hey, thanks. But you didn't have to do  
that."

"Oh, I know." He said staring into Ryan's eyes. "But I wanted to."  
And then he gently pressed his lips against Ryan's.

And that's how it started. From that day on Ryan and Troy started  
seeing alot more of each other. A WHOLE LOT more of each other, and  
eventually...became an official couple. Neither of them ever thought  
that they would end up together, but they're not complaining. Now,  
six months later, their relationship is still has strong as it  
started.

* * *

Dragon Pants 

Troy Bolton was a jock. He was captain of the basketball team, their  
play maker, and ran cross country to stay in shape during the fall.  
Because of all of that, it was very unexpected when he had a dive  
on the stage. He had been dancing to the opening scene of Twinkle Towne  
when the disaster happened.

Ms. Darbus looked down at the fallen boy, as Ryan helped him up,  
"Well can you put weight on it?"

Troy tried, and as a result grimaced in pain.

Ms. Darbus shook her head and sighed, "Well, Mr. Evans I guess you  
will have to take Bolton's place."

Ryan looked aghast, "Are you replacing Gabriella too?"

"I don't see the need for it."

"But, but... She's a girl! I don't want to kiss a girl!"  
Apparently, Ryan Evans didn't consider his sister a girl.

* * *

Don' you just love these? We do! And we love reviews! Thanks for reading. 


End file.
